


Love letter

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [10]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk this is very lame, warning for vocabulary??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun & Sunggyu leave sticky notes around their house for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letter

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: woogyu + sticky notes

 Woohyun smiled.

He had everything planned and he was sure his husband would love it.

They lived in a nice house in the outskirts of Seoul, with two floors and a pretty garden that he always took care of. It was their 6th anniversary that day, so Woohyun had planned something for him.

Since he has always been the romantic type, he had left sticky notes around the house with really sweets and fluffy messages, which he knew would make Sunggyu blush.

As he walked around the first floor, he saw some notes he had _not_ left there. The paper he had used was blue while this one was purple. Did that mean that Sunggyu has had the same idea as him?

He opened the note and gulped.

 

“ _I think you look best in tank tops & tight pants, I think you should wear them....one night.”_

 

“What does this mean.” he whispered, feeling his heart race, and kept walking through the corridor, only to find more notes stuck it, right on the other wall where he had put his notes.

He opened the next one.

 

“ _I'm really wondering right now how would it feel to have your ~wowo~ inside of me again...”_

 

Okay, that had been _hot_. He felt heat rising up on his cheeks and he knew he was blushing furiously at that point. Why had his husband to be like this...

The next note was on their bedroom, next to the nightstand.

 

“ _Have you heard Nicki Minaj's new song? It's called 'feeling myself', and that's what I like to do everytime I think about you...”_

 

Woohyun felt his member hardening inside his pants as he read the note. He had expected to end up the afternoon cuddling on the couch before moving onto making love, but now he was going to be horny until he saw Sunggyu again, unless he jerked himself off.

 

The last note was on the garden and it had a little heart drawn on the envelope.

 

“ _Let me tell you a little secret: I love to moan your name whenever we're fucking.”_

 

“Jesus.” he growled. “I wasn't expecting _this_.”

He rested his back against the wall of the house and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down but now he could only think about Sunggyu fucking him senseless.

 

 

****

 

Sunggyu laughed as he was mentally seeing how Woohyun would react to his notes. He wanted to turn on the boy so much, he loved when Woohyun was all rough with him on the bed.

He suddenly saw those little purple notes his husband had left for him in the house, and with racing heart he went to open them.

 

“ _Before I met you I thought that nothing shone as bright as the stars, but then I met you and I knew I was wrong.”_

 

Sunggyu was blushing, he knew it. His cheeks were red and his hands began to sweat at the words. Why did Woohyun have to be so...cheesy...

He felt a bit guilty about having left only dirty notes to him, but someone on their relationship had to do that part and it obviously wasn't going to be Woohyun.

The next note was on their living room, next to the TV.

 

“ _If I was paid a million dolars for everytime I think about you, there would be no enough money in the world for it.”_

 

He swallowed hard as he tried hard not to smile, but his attempts were futile.

He loved Woohyun so much, he never wanted these little things in their relationship to stop. After having been dating for three years and then being married for six more, one would think he couldn't love Woohyun as much as he did at first, but he did, and if possible, he loved the boy even more.

 

“ _I love your feet so much because they have wandered over the earth and through the wind and water until they brought you to me, and now I'll never let you go.”_

 

Sunggyu closed his eyes, breathing heavily. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would pop out of his chest. Woohyun was just so sweet, he loved him so much.

 

“ _I'd rather share one lifetime with you than face all ages of this world alone.”_

 

He went out to the garden, to find out Woohyun panting harshly and with his eyes closed.

“Nam Woohyun!” he shouted, scaring the boy, who let out a loud scream.

“Fuck, Gyu, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I love you so so so much, you know that, don't you?”

Woohyun smiled.

“You read my notes, right?” The smile seemed to fade a bit, turning into a smirk. “But now,” he took Sunggy's hand and put it against his crotch, which was impossibly hard. “You made me this horny.”

“I'll guess we'll need to work on that.” replied Sunggyu, smiling, as he tried to reach Woohyun's lips.

“I love you too, Gyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> the second to the last quote is from pablo neruda & the last one is from the lord of the rings ~


End file.
